24fandomcom-20200223-history
Season 8
, Katee Sackhoff, Mykelti Williamson, Mary Lynn Rajskub, Freddie Prinze Jr., Annie Wersching, Kiefer Sutherland, Anil Kapoor, Cherry Jones, and Chris Diamantopoulos]] :"All he wants is his family. All he needs is to survive one more day." :— Season 8 promotion '''Season 8' of 24 premiered in the United States on at 8pm on Fox. The premiere was a 2-night, 4-hour event (January 17 and 18 from 9-11pm/8-10pm on FOX/Global). On , it was announced that Season 8 would be the show's final season. However, this later was rendered null with the release of the 24: Live Another Day mini-series that followed. Season overview CTU has been reinstated by Allison Taylor in a New York City-based pilot program under the direction of Brian Hastings. Cole Ortiz, an ex-Marine who wants to follow in Jack Bauer's footsteps, runs the division’s Field Operations. Expert data analyst Dana Walsh collaborates with systems analyst Arlo Glass inside CTU. Rob Weiss serves as President Allison Taylor's new chief of staff, and Meredith Reed is an ambitious journalist with ties to the unfolding situation. As President Omar Hassan of Kamistan comes to the United States on a peacemaking mission, he is targeted by a group of Russian terrorists, led by people from within Hassan's own country. CTU has to stop the impending threat, with the help of a reluctant Jack Bauer. Series conclusion On the afternoon of , a statement was issued from Fox explaining that Season 8 would conclude 24's run on television. Kiefer Sutherland gave a statement: Executive producer and showrunner Howard Gordon was also a part of the decision. He was quoted saying: Plans to continue the show in feature film form were explored, with Billy Ray being contracted to write a screenplay. Plans for shooting were scheduled to commence in late 2010 or early 2011, but Ray's script was turned down by FOX and the film effort is at a standstill. Timeline Day 8 begins 18 months after Day 7 at 4:00pm ET, the latest in the day of any season. This is the second season to use Eastern Time as opposed to Pacific Time. According to the date on Pavel Tokarev's phone, the day takes place on February 27-28, contrary to Operation Hero stating it takes place in late May. Day 8 takes place about 14 years and 6 months after Day 1. Format As with Season 5, Season 8 can be divided into three acts: #Jack is unwillingly dragged back into the world of CTU when an assassination plot is underway targeting Kamistani President Omar Hassan during a peace conference at the United Nations with U.S. President Allison Taylor. The main antagonists of this act are Davros and Farhad Hassan. (4:00pm–7:00pm) #It is then discovered that Kamistani extremists are planning to acquire stolen nuclear fuel rods; after CTU fails to intercept them and the group is unable to return to Kamistan with them, the splinter group threatens to use them against the United States if their demands are not met. The main antagonists of this act are Samir Mehran, Vladimir Laitanan, Sergei Bazhaev, Tarin Faroush and Dana Walsh. (7:00pm–8:00am) #After a hard-hitting personal loss, Jack, fueled by revenge, goes rogue to hunt down the members of the Russian government responsible for the day's events. The main antagonists among the Russian officials are Yuri Suvarov, Mikhail Novakovich, Pavel Tokarev and Dana Walsh. During this time, Jack frantically evades the enforcement apparatus of the federal government, which is trying to force Jack to stand down in order to cover-up the truth behind the Russian complicity, in a desperate attempt to save the peace treaty. The main antagonists among the cover-up conspirators of this act are Charles Logan, Jason Pillar and Allison Taylor. (8:00am–4:00pm) Major subplots * Jack Bauer's attempts to leave New York and be with his family. * Dana Walsh's mysterious past as "Jenny Scott", and the hoops she has to jump through to satisfy Kevin Wade, a man from her past that she would rather forget. * President Omar Hassan's paranoid behaviour because of his brother's betrayal, resulting in distrust amongst even his closest allies. * Renee Walker being reactivated, despite being fired from the FBI. * An EMP is detonated at CTU, leaving them unable to assist with the mission to find the nuclear rods. * The presence of a mole at CTU who is aiding the terrorists. * High-ranking members of President Taylor's administration work behind her back in order to resolve the nuclear fuel rod crisis at the risk of destroying the peace process between the United States and the Islamic Republic of Kamistan. * The reappearance of Charles Logan and his impact on other characters. * Chloe O'Brian replacing Brian Hastings as the head of CTU and the impact it has on others. * Renee Walker is murdered, prompting Jack to go rogue and defy Chloe and President Taylor to avenge her death. * President Allison Taylor's questionable actions to keep the peace treaty alive. * Russian President Yuri Suvarov is revealed to be the mastermind behind the day's events. Impacts on future seasons * Jack Bauer, after committing a rampage that could've initiated another World War if successful, disappears at the end of the day and becomes a highly-sought after fugitive for the four years leading up to Day 9. * The death of Renee Walker, and the botched suicide attempt of Charles Logan. * Allison Taylor is impeached for her complicity in covering up the Russian involvement in the deaths of Omar Hassan. * The arrest of Chloe O'Brian. Cast :''Main article: Season 8 cast from Season 8]] :See also: Recurring characters, Character appearances for Season 8 Starring *Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer (24 episodes) *Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian (24 episodes) *Anil Kapoor as President Omar Hassan (15 episodes) *Annie Wersching as Renee Walker (13 episodes) *Mykelti Williamson as Brian Hastings (17 episodes) *Katee Sackhoff as Dana Walsh (20 episodes) *Chris Diamantopoulos as Rob Weiss (12 episodes) *John Boyd as Arlo Glass (24 episodes) *with Freddie Prinze Jr. as Cole Ortiz (24 episodes) *and Cherry Jones as President Allison Taylor (20 episodes) Special Guest Stars *Gregory Itzin as Charles Logan (8 episodes) *Elisha Cuthbert as Kim Bauer (2 episodes) Guest starring *Nazneen Contractor as Kayla Hassan (21 episodes) *Necar Zadegan as Dalia Hassan (20 episodes) *T.J. Ramini as Tarin Faroush (11 episodes) *Mido Hamada as Samir Mehran (10 episodes) *Clayne Crawford as Kevin Wade (9 episodes) *Frank John Hughes as Tim Woods (8 episodes) *Reed Diamond as Jason Pillar (8 episodes) *Akbar Kurtha as Farhad Hassan (8 episodes) *Navid Negahban as Jamot (8 episodes) *Graham McTavish as Mikhail Novakovich (7 episodes) *David Anders as Josef Bazhaev (6 episodes) *Michael Filipowich as Nick Coughlin (6 episodes) *Julian Morris as Agent Owen (6 episodes) *Hrach Titizian as Nabeel (6 episodes) *Jennifer Westfeldt as Meredith Reed (6 episodes) *Ethan Rains as Ali (5 episodes) *Gene Farber as Oleg Bazhaev (4 episodes) *Doug Hutchison as Davros (4 episodes) *Joel Bissonnette as Pavel Tokarev (4 episodes) *Nick Jameson as Yuri Suvarov (3 episodes) *Stephen Root as Bill Prady (3 episodes) *Rami Malek as Marcos Al-Zacar (3 episodes) *Jordan Marder as Dimitri (3 episodes) *D.B. Sweeney as Mark Bledsoe (2 episodes) *Paul Wesley as Stephen (2 episodes) *with/and Bob Gunton as Secretary of State Ethan Kanin (10 episodes) *with/and Callum Keith Rennie as Vladimir Laitanan (3 episodes) *and Jurgen Prochnow as Sergei Bazhaev (7 episodes) *and Michael Madsen as Jim Ricker (4 episodes) *and Eriq La Salle as UN Secretary General (2 episodes) *and Mare Winningham as Elaine Al-Zacar (2 episodes) Crew :Main article: 24 production staff § Season 8 Airings The following episodes were broadcast as back-to-back as two-hour episodes: *Episodes 1 and 2, and on *Episodes 3 and 4, and on *Episodes 5 and 6, and on (UK only) *Episodes 15 and 16, and on *Episodes 23 and 24, and on Episodes Background information and notes * Days 8 and 1 are the only seasons to not feature a sitting vice president. * With Anil Kapoor as Omar Hassan, Day 8 is the only season to star a foreign head of state as a main star. * Although this is mostly as a result of having no successful mass murders, Day 8, with 100, has the shortest confirmed body count on 24. * To date, this is the last season with any episodes set between the hours of 12:00 a.m. (midnight) and 10:00 a.m. See also *Day 8 antagonists *Unnamed Day 8 characters *DVD collections: Region 1, Region 2, Region 4 *Blu-ray collections: Region A, Region B | lastseason=Season 7 | nextseason = 24: Live Another Day ''Live Another Day | lastday=Day 7 | nextday = }} nl:Seizoen 8 8 Category:Day 8